It's All in the Eyes
by wipe-your-tears
Summary: Vaughn gets a promotion and has to stop beng an animal trader. He thinks it should be easy to say good bye to people he apparently dosen't love. VXC R&R please! One-shot
1. It's all in the Eyes

**This is a oneshot about VaughnXChelsea. Please R&R because I'm having a bet so if you review even if you don't like it I will love you! I have to win! :D**

**This is in Vaughns P.O.V**

* * *

><p><span>It's all in the eyes.<span>

I stand on the dock of the ship watching the island slowly inch smaller and smaller. I sigh, everytime I leave the island a throb in my chest aches . And everytime I leave, it gets worse.

My mind istantly flicks to Chelsea, the islands farmer. I see an image of her in my head, shes smiling at me. My lips automatically curl up at the corners. I see her bright blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her chestnut coloured hair pulled back by her favorite, red bandanna.

I grip on the rail for support, the pain in my chest aches more. It's so painful, I can't breathe. Someone comes up from behind me.

"You okay there, mate?" It's a sailor. "Your looking a bit blue, literally." I nod my head, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Yeah I used to get seasick when I first started." He pats me on the sholder.

But I shake my head. "I don't get seasick." I hiss.

He stands for a minute staring blankly. He looks at me and smiles. "It's a lass, in't?" I give him an confused look.

"i don't know what you mean" I shake my head and look back at the ocean. The island is now just a speck in the distance.

"Your missing your lass, your girl. I feel the same way everytime I leave the city. I hate it. She's ma world y'know?" He looks at the sea aswell. "I'm so glad we're gong there today. it's been a few weeks scince I've seen her."

"Well theres a girl whos my friend but I'm not in love with her." He nods.

"Sure"

"I'm not!" I insist. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"Sorry to break it to ya' mate but, your in love with her. Before I knew i loved her I would come out here watch the city fade and still stand here untill hours after it had gone. My chest would hurt so bad. I just wish I'd knew sooner, I've never been this happy."

"That may be you, but it isn't me." I started to walk away. But he makes me stop by grabbing my arm.

"I've seen you for a few weeks now, watching the island dissapear. Walking around the ship, pain in your eyes. You keep it so far down, it never reaches your face. But it can never escape your eyes. When you sit at the bar you look so unemotinal untill you think of something and your whole face lights up. Eyes full of love" I stare at him blankly. Anger builds in me.

"What are you like my own personal stalker?" I turn on my heal and stomp away.

I head for the bar but change my mind and head for my room. I lie down on my bed and stare at the celing. I keep my cold stare there for as long as possible. Thinking of nothing but anger. But I don't keep it up.

The sailors words drift into my head clogging my mind with his stupid, stupid words. Could this stupid pain be love?

What is love?

Like i would know I've never loved anyone. Not even my parents. After they left me I had no-one, no-one to love. I guess I have Mirabelle and Julia but they only let me stay with them two times a week. There not my family. And certinaly do not love them.

But since I don't know hat love feels lke mabey it is. No thats stupid. It won't be love. I'm not capable of love. I'm sure of it.

No positive.

I think about it some more. I try to assure my self that whatever this feeling is toward Chelsea that it is not love. But in the back of my head I can't help but doubt it. But i block those thoughts.

The amount of time I thnk about it makes me lose track of it and suddenly the captin is heard through the speaker.

"Laides and gentelmen we will be at the city in about 5 minutes, please gather all your belonings out of your room or at the docks. I sigh and get out of bed.

* * *

><p>I hate the city. Theres too many people. I mean I guess crowds don't really bother me, it's just the induviduals in the crowds that bother me. I make my way through the city as quick as possible so I can get back to my flat.<p>

I reach there about 5 minutes after. I open the door and step in to my rather spacious flat. But i guess it looks bigger 'cause of the white walls and lack of furniture. I shrug out vest coat and take of my boots.

I unbutton my shirt and change my black, skinny jeans for some baggy, PJ pants. I get into my bed and drift off.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

Urgh...

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

huh?

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

Oh, my alarm. I reach over and switch it off. I lazily climb out of bed and get dressed for another day of work.

.o0o.

I reach the office and make my way to the barns to take care of the animals. I go to the Chickens first to feed them and pet them, collectng ther eggs and puttng them in a bag. I then go to the Sheep to feed, brush and pet them. As they didn't need clipping today I make my way to the cows. The hardest job of the day.

While half way through feeding the Cows a woman, Susan, comes up behnd me.

"Vaughn" I spin on my heel to face her.

"Hmm?"

"Boss wants to see you." What? What would he want? I haven't done anything! i wasn't late I've done my job. Never called in sick.

"What? Why?" She shrugs.

"He would like to see you as soon as possible. Now would be appropriate." I sigh.

"Well let me finish." She nods.

I finish feeding the cows and then quickly brushing, petting and milking them. I put the bottles of milk in the bins next to the egg bins and follow Susan to my bosses office.

She leads me through the office and up the elevator, through somemore offices and to my bosses office. She knoks on the door.

"Vaughn's here for you sir" She says peeping her head round the door.

"Excellent! Send him in!" She nods and opens the door wider for me.

"In you get"

I step in and face my boss.

"Vaughn! Good to see you take a seat." i do, it's so uncomfortable.

"What do you want boss? I haven't done anything." He nods in agreement.

"I no. Thats why I'm promoting you!" My eyes widen

"What?"

"Yes, yes I knew you'd be suprised but your so good at your work and you work so hard. So it's payed off. Congratulations!" I don't say anything. I'm too suprised.

"What will I do?" I ask.

"Well you'll work here permently but you'll be in the office not those smelly barns." My heart sinks. Not with animals? But at least I'll get a better pay. But why aren't I happy?

"You've got this week to finish off then this time next week you'll be n the office. So you've only got two more days on the island. Okay?" I nod. The island. What will I say to Mirabelle, Julia and... Chelsea?

i say thank you before leaving. My final week as an animal trader.

* * *

><p>Five days go by quickly and before I no it I find myself back on the ship ready for my final trip to the island.<p>

I'd made up my mind. I'd tell everyone on the thursday, so i would escape some of the fuss. And I've decided that it won't be too hard. Most of the people on the island don't lke me anyway. Only Mirabelle, Julia, Denny and Chelsea like me.

But as I've said I don't love any of them. So it won't be difficult.

The ship reaches the docks of the island and I'm greeted by Mirabelle and Julia, as usual.

"Hey Vaughnie!" Julia says giving me a hug.

"don't call me Vaughnie!" I hiss. She shrugs but smiles.

"Hi honey!" Mirabelle says wrapping her arms round me. I akwardly give her one back.

"enjoy your trip?" Mirabelle asks. I shrug. We make our way up the beach up to the west town.

I sit on the counter of the shop writing out paper work about my promotion. Julia skips over to me. "Vaughine! what ya' doing?"

"Work" I mumble.

"Oh brighten up a little! Chelsea would like to see you. Why don't you visit her?" I concentrate harder on my work. Reading everything twice.

"Vaughn?" she asks me.

"Go away" I snap.

"What? Why?"

"Just go" I say. She sighs and walks away. I feel a bit guilty. I was always so mean to her.

I continue my paperwork. By halfway through the day I'm already finished. I file them away and put the in my bag in my room.

I sit on the counter opposite to Mirabelle.

"Done?" She asks. I nod. "Oh Vaughn, I'm so glad you've ended up being our animal trader." My stomach turns in guilt. But i show nothing on my face.

"Vaughn? Are you alright your eyes look sad." My eyes? How do thety give it away?

I gulp quietly "Nothing" She looks at me not beliving it but she gives up and looks away. I let out a long breath and stand up.

I walk out of the shop and down to the beach. I sit by the rock and watch the waves. i close my eyes and tip my hat infront of my eyes.

I concentrate on my breathing. I'm so concentrated I don't relize that someone had sat next to me. "Hey" My eyes snap open and I tip my hat back up. I turn to see it's Denny.

"Oh hi" I say and turn back to the ocean.

"Good trip?" He asks.

I shrug. "Just normal." I know I'm lying my last trip was no where normal.

"No it wasn't"

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Your eyes" Again?

"What is it about my eyes?" I ask.

"I dunno they just give everything away. Like since your face dosen't your eyes do it for you." I sigh.

"So are you gonna tell me what really happened?" i sigh again. I guess i could tell Denny.

"I got premoted." His eyes widen.

"Thats great! Congrats!" He has a stupd grin on his face. "You told Mirabelle 'nd stuff?" I shake my head

"what why not?"

"'cause when I leave tomorrow night I'm never coming back. So I'm telling them tomorrow so they don't make fuss and throw a party or something stupid." His face drops.

"You're leaving for good?" I nod. "Chelsea will be deverstated." I mumbles.

"huh?" His face turns red.

"I wasn't meant to say that but since you'll proably never come back. Chelsea really, really likes you"

"Well we are friends, i guess."

"No i mean she's like, in love woth you or summit" My eyes widen. Shes in love with me? I stand up.

"I gotta go." I say turning to leave.

"Okay but if I don't see you again. Your a good man, Vaughn. You deserve happiness. Just don't make any stupid mistakes okay?" I nod and walk back up to the shop.

I didn't relize how late it had got and I head straight for bed.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning letting myself stay in bed till ten. I get up and get dressed before seeing to the animals, for the last time.<p>

At about twelve i walk through into the main body of the shop.

"Hi Vaughn your up late this morning" Mirabelle says. i nod and walk into the kitchen to see Julia and Chelsea at the table.

"Hi Vaughnie!" Julia perks. I force myself to not roll my eyes or tell her off so I smile a very small smile. "Vaughn? Was that a smile? I can't belive t you smiled at me!" Julia jumps from her char and hugs me. I hug her back, akwardly.

She pulls back "And you've hugged me! Whats gotten into you today?" I shrug and walk over to the fridge to get a glass of milk. I sit down at the table and drink my milk slowly. I glance at Chelsea whos looking at me. When i catch her looking she turns away and blushes.

I think back to what Denny said yesterday and blush too. I quickly down the milk and head out the shop. I speand the whole day walking around the whole island. When I get back to the shop it's nine at night and I get my stuff.

"You leaving?" Mirabelle asks. I turn and nod.

"I won't be back next week." I say.

"Oh well I'll see you in two weeks then!" She smiles. But I don't. I let my face show a sad expression. Why did this have to be hard?

"Vaughn? What the matter?" Mirabelle asks. At that moment Julia walks in.

"Hi guys!" She says cheerily. "Oh whats the matter Vaughnie? You look upset." I bit my lip.

take a ddep breath "The reason I'm not coming back next week s because I got premoted." I say their faces lighten.

"Oh congratulations!" They both say.

"That means though I'm not coming back" their smiles fade.

"Oh well congratulations and it's been loley working with you Vaughn. I hope the next animal trader will be just as nice." Mirabelle sticks out her hand. I shake it. Her face is full of pain. I let go of her hand and pull he into a hug.

"You don't need to be upset." I say softly.

"Of course I do. I treat you like my own son. After all these years." I think about it. It's been three years since I started coming to ths island. And i hated it. Until now.

Now I know how much I'll miss this place. It was such a good get away. Away from the busy city all the noise. All the people. Mirabelle lets out a soft wimper. i hug her tighter.

"I'm gonna miss you Mirabelle. And you too Jules." I smile at julia. Her face lightens. A tear runs down her cheek.

"I'll miss you Vaughn" I smile. i let go of mirabelle and give a short hug to Julia. Well I try to but she doesn't let go. After a few minutes I'm let go and I say my last goodbyes before going down to the beach.

I see Chelsea standing on the docks looking at the stars. i walk up and sit next to her.

"Leaving tonight?" She asks. I nod. "Well I'll see you next week Vaughn" She smiles at me but I don't. "Whats wrong?" She asks.

"I'm.. er.. n-never coming... ba-bac-ck." i stutter. Her face falls.

"What?"

"I got a promotion and I'm not working as a animal trader anymore." Her eyes fill.

"What? You can't you can't leave me!" She wails and wraps her arms around me tight. i close my eyes.

"I have to" i whisper.

"No you don't! Just reject the offer!"

"But i might get fired" She shakes her head.

"So? come work here! Work with me! I'll pay you, feed you!" He eyes full of sadness. But i shake my head. "Please, Vaughn. I-I... I lo-love you." She whispers. I look at her. MY chest throbs the pain is so feirce.

I would die for this girl. I can't leave her but have to. I grip the sides of her face and I pull her close. My mouth closes over hers. A shock courses through my body. She pulls me closer to her. She knocks of my hat and tangles her hand in my hair. I move one hand from her face onto her back and i pull her even closer. Theres no way we could be even closer at this point.

I never want it to end but we hear the ship and it does. The ship was so close.

"Don't leave me." Chelsea whispers. Tears stream down her face. But I stand up. She stands with me. "please" She says again.

"I-I have to" I say. The ship stops at the dock. "Goodbye Chels." A tear runs down my face. I relize. I'm crying? She's made me cry?

"Vaughn." chelsea wimpers.

"I love you Chelsea. And I always will but I have to leave now. Forever" Tears are running down her face too. I give her one last kiss and get on the ship.

The ship sails away and i watch as the island slowly turns into a speck before dissappearing compleatly.

My cheeks are dry, my face is unemotional but my heart is bleeding. My chest is throbbing.

I'll always love her. I guess I'll have to live with pain.

In my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. <strong>

**I no it's so sad. I cried a little writing it. **

**wipe-your-tears xxx**


	2. Home

**Hi so I have thought about this for ages but never got roound to doing it. And so I have decided to make a part two of It's all in the Eyes. 'Cause let's face it it was pretty sad at the end of the other one.**

**Oh and thanks for reviewong I got 5 reviews and I didn't win. Sadley. I can't remember how much I got beat by but nah well what can you do?**

**So thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Part 2 - Home<span>

***Flashback***

_"Don't leave me." Chelsea whispers. Tears stream down her face. But I stand up. She stands with me. "Please" She says again._

_"I-I have to" I say. "Goodbye Chels." _

_"Vaughn." Chelsea wimpers._

_"I love you Chelsea. And I always will but I have to leave now. Forever" Tears are running down her face too. I give her one last kiss and get on the ship._

_The ship sails away and I watch as the island slowly turns into a speck before dissappearing compleatly._

* * *

><p>Over the past few months that last minute or so is all I've been able to think about. It's the only thing I do think about. Sometimes I wonder why I thought it would be easy to leave the job I had, I know I thought that it would be easy, and I was so stupid for it. Saying goodbye to that cheery island was the worst thing I've ever done.<p>

But it's been 3 seasons now and I'm sure that the new animal trader is so much more happier and kinder than me anyway. I'm sure Chelsea has totally forgotten all about me now, she could proably get anyone she desiered.

I think about Mirabelle and Julia too. They were always so kind and I repaid them with selfishness. I felt terrible. And all of this was so new to me, I had never felt this much in my entire lifetime.

After another long day woking in the office I call a taxi and head back to my flat. I lie on my bed staring at my celing, my blank, white celing. I think about going to the gym, but I can't be bothered. I think about doing some paper work, but theres nothing to really do. I go through things I could do, but I end up lying here anyway.

Lying here thinking about her.

* * *

><p>I can't take it, these past 3 seasons have been like hell. And I can't stand it, this has to end now. I don't care if she has moved on, I don't care if she won't have me. I just need to see her, to see the island, to see my home.<p>

I go to work an hour earlier than usual and go straight up to my bosses office. I walk through the door, ignoring the reps. complaints. I walk up to the desk and stand infront of him. My boss looks up at me and smiled broadly. "Well if it isn't Vaughn. What do you need?"

I look straight into my bosses blue orbs I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Why can't I say this? I cough quietly and open my mouth again. "I-I need a.. erm.. demo-demotion." I say.

My boss raises his eye brow and leans back in his chair. "Really? Well I don't think I can.." He trails off.

I bite my lip "Look all I need is to swap places with the guy who goes to Sunshine Islands. I _need _that job. I didn't relize it, but I love that island, more than I love it here in the city." I beg with my eyes. I have to have that job back.

"Look, I don't think I can, I mean the guy who has your old job isn't good enought to have your new job and we can't have two animal traders for one island. Plus from what I've heard, he's going to hit it off with the farmer. I wouldn't want to spoil that for him." He winked and leaned back in his big black chair.

I froze, he hit it off? Does that mean..? It doesn't matter, I need to see her. I run out of the office and I run for the docks. I run all the way there and buy a ticket at the dock to go to Sunshine Island.

The boat comes an hour later and I jump on for an four hour boat ride. I sit on the deck of the boat and watch the sea and the waves. "So your back, eh?" I hear a mans voice say from behind me. I turn to see the sailor from a few months ago smiling at me. "I knew you would be back for her."

I didn't say anything and kept my gaze forward. He sat down next to me and we sat in silence. "So what made you come back?" He asked me.

"None of your busissness" I mumble.

I know that he proably rolled his eyes, but I couldn't really care less. I was too anxious. Just on the horizon there it was, the island, Sunshine island. My stomach turned in nerves and my hands started to shake. I clapped them together bringing them inbetween my knees. I closed my eyes feeling nausea wash over me.

I put my head in my hands and waited for the blow of the horn to indicate we were at the dock of Sunshine island. And unfortunetly for me it came sooner than expected making my head spin.

I got off the boat taking in the island. It haden't changed, not one bit. But somehow it had, it seemed completly diffrent. There was no one here. It was deserted. Not even Denny, my old friend, was fishing on his boat or on the dock. I walked up slowly up to the west town.

The houses were still there and still looked the same but still no-one was around. I walked up to the old shop, Mirabelles shop and went to walk in but the door was locked. Which was extremly unusual for Mirabelle. And on the door was a note I picked it up to read. It said:

_Dear coustmer,  
>We are sorry but we have to close for a very special event at the church.<br>Sorry for any inconvenience.  
>Mirabelle.<em>

At the church? But that must mean, someones getting married. And what if.. I started to run. I ran over the bridge and through the forest all the way to the church. I got my breath back and opened the church doors. I stepped in side and to my suprise Chelsea wasn't standing at the end of the isle but in fact Elliot and Julia.

I can't belive she acctuly like him! and now they're getting married? What next, Natalie and Mark?

I turn back around letting the church door slam behind me, I know everyone has heard it but I don't care. I feel so angry but I'm not angry at them, why would I? They haven't done anything to me. I'm angry with myself.

I'm angry that I had took the job. I'm angry that I was missing Julia's wedding -the girl that annoyed me for two years straight but still somehow she's like a little sister. And I could turn back now, and go and see it but they wouldn't want me there. I had left them. Why should they take me back so easily?

So I continue to walk. I walk out of the forest and over the bridge I think about going to the meadow and then the beach. But I don't. There's only one place I want to go to. Chelsea's farm.

I walk up the path and stop at the entrence. I walk up onto the feild to see cows, sheep and a horse munching on the grass. They all look at me just to look back down at the grass. Crops are planted on the other side of the plot land. And right in the center of the plot land grows a large apple tree. The tree it doesn't look like it's too old but I could tell it would bear fruit next year.

I take another glance around the farm and think about how well Chelsea is doing for herself. I sigh and turn back around to go back to the west town. I head down the bank, I walk all the way down and end up at the beach. I head for the big rock by the shore I sit on the face towards the sea and close my eyes.

I must of dozed off as the next thing I hear is a couple of voices. There's four voices. Two girls two boys. I don't reconize the first male but I know the second is Denny. And from how high pitched the first girls voice is I know it's Lanna and the second well, it just has to be Chelsea's.

"C'mon then guys let's get to work! We only got an hour before the reception begins! I left the stuff over by the rock." I head Chelsea say. I look to my right to see a big pile of decorations and party stuff. I close my eyes tight hoping for this to be a dream. But I know it's not.

Two sets of footsteps approch me, getting louder by every passing minute. I keep my eyes shut and I beg that the go the other way round the rock so they don't see me. I hear a gasp, and I know it's all over.

"Vaughn?" Girl two gasps. I open my left eye and look up to see Chelsea staring donw at me her eyes wide, with her hands covering her mouth. Beside her stands a man about my age. He has short jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He is about 5" smaller than me and slightly more fimble.

I pull my hat down and look down examaning the sand below me. "I can't belive it's you." She says from above. I shrug and continue to look down. My heart quickens and my stomach hurls. I'm going insane!

"Who is this guy?" The other guy asks in a smooth voice.

"He's the other animal trader." Chelsea replies.

"Oh the one who left you for a job? So this is the him, eh?" My jaw clenches and my fists tighten. I try so hard to control everything it's so hard with Chelsea being here aswell, I can't think straight.

"Lewis!" Chelsea screeches.

I can tell he is smirking at me I couldn't really care less though. What he said was true and I deserved all I got for what I done. It was my fault if Chelsea is hurt it's my fault if I hurt Mirabelle and Julia. And I apologize for it. They just don't know that I do.

"He is right" I mumble from beneath my hat. I have to do this, I have to apologize. I stand up and face towards Chelsea and Lewis. I look over their heads to see Denny and Lanna staring at the three of us. I smile weakly.

I look down at Chelsea looking he right in the eye, holding her gaze for as long as I can. "Chels.." I begin.

But she cuts me off. She shakes her head tearing her gaze from mine and putting her head down the look at her red boots. "Don't" is all she says. She takes the box full of decoratins and Lewis grabs the box of party stuff and they go to join Lanna and Denny, hand in hand.

I sigh feeling a weight droop over my sholders tugging down at my heart. I drag my self off the beach and I automatically go for Mirabelles but when I relize that they will be in there I head for the meadow. I hide under a tree and let myself go.

I watch the sky as it goes from a bright blue and the sun shining bright, to a darker shade of blue with orange streaking the sky from the west. Untill it goes a deep orange making the clouds appear red and then finally black. The black velvet sky spotted with white dots. The moon stands silently, giving off it's white radience.

* * *

><p>"Vaughn, Vaughn... VAUGHN!"<p>

"GAHH!" I yelp. My eyes snap open to meet a pair of blue. That very familiar blue.

"Don't tell me you slep out here all night." She says soothingly.

I look up to see the bright blue sky. I nod. She sighs. "You should of came home. I would of gave you a bed, you know that right?" Mirabelle smiles warmly. I can't help but smile back. I stand up and pull her into a hug, this isn't normal for me but it came so instinctivly. Mirabelle laughs lightly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Mirabelle." I say. We both walk back to the animal shop and when I walk in I see Chelsea sitting on the counter with her head in her hands. When we open the door she looks up slowly and when she then relizes it's me and Mirabelle she stands up from the stool and runs over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Vaughn! I'm so sorry! I should of never got mad! I didn't know you had slep outside, I'm so, so, so SORRY~!" She cries into the crook of my neck. I pat her back gently and little stunned at her leap for me.

She steps back from me looking down at the floor. She whispers sorry again still looking down. I take a step towards her and she looks up, I take her chin in between my thumb and forefinger. "You don't need to be sorry." I whisper, I press my lips against hers.

She gasps, uncertain on what to do but finally relaxs into me. I pull away after relizing that Mirabelle is still in the room. I blush and continue to look at Chelsea. She blushes too but smiles widely at me.

* * *

><p>After hearing that Chelsea and I were together Lewis quit the job as an animal trader to move elsewhere. Which gave me the oppotunity to take the job back. I did have to pursuade my boss for it and since I'm good at it, I got it!<p>

I don't think I'll ever change my job again, even if Chelesa and I don't last I have Mirabelle and Julia here who are like my family. I don't know why I left it in the first place. At least I know now and I'll never be that stupid again.

'Cause this is my one and only home and theres no place else I'd rather live, than here.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my word! That took a freaking age to write! I had like a mini writers block when Chelsea dived for Vaughn so that delayed it and them I have been doing some stuff this weekend but still! I started writing it the start of this week!<strong>

**Anyway this is the official end to It's all in the eyes! It was originally just a one shot but what can I say? I love happy endings!**

**R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


End file.
